Naruto Adventures 1: Sakura's Sleepover
by Whuzgal1
Summary: At Sakura's sleepover, the girls are seperated. Two evil, perverted men, drifting out to sea and . . . sake? I suck at summaries. R and R! No flames!


**Naruto Adventures 1: Sakura's Sleepover**

_Disclaimer: Ok I dont own Naruto and you all know that so, why am I writing this? O.o idk. Ok onward to the story!_

"Okay guys I'm having a sleepover! Tonight at 8:00 pm!" Sakura told all her ninja girl friends.

"Ok Sakura we'll be there!" Ino spoke.

When Ino said that, she spoke for all of them. It was 7:45pm and Hinata was still packing.

"Hinata, isn't it just one night?" Neji asked.

"No, have you ever been to one of Sakura's sleepovers'? It's three days long! She's having it in her Summer house, so it's just us. Gosh! I can't wait!" Hinata explained dreaming about what would happen.

Hinata packed everything. _'Ok, pj's . . . check. Regular clothes . . . check. Bathing suit . . . check. Every accessory . . . check!' _Hinata thought while she walked over to Sakura's house. _Ding - Dong_! Hinata heard foot steps coming towards her until Ino opened the door.

"Ah, Hinata you're finally here!" she said joyfully.

Ino pulled Hinata in with everyone else.

"Ok, no one need the restroom, right? It's gonna take an hour." Sakura checked.

They heard the beep of Sakura's limo driver and everyone moved out.

**With the Boys . . .**

"OK guys, Follow that limo! We are going to be doing extreme spying on the girls!" Naruto said thinking perverted thoughts until Sasuke hit him up-side his head.

"The limo is moving!" Kiba called out and the guys started their little journey.

**Into the Summer (Beach) House . . .**

Tenten stretched as she got out first of the limo.

"Wow this place is awesome Sakura!" she commented.

And it really was like paradise. A big fountain the size of a swimming pool was in the front yard that was decorated with assorted flowers. Sakura tree blossom's flew every where adding to the beauty. The house was enourmous. It was painted a light pink and the roof was brown. It had several windows and its own beach. Each girl got a big bag filled to the top with goodies (lip gloss, fold out chair, lingerie, etc.).

"Wow, it just gets better and better!" Ino said and Sakura giggled.

Sakura opened the elegant doors to the house and the girls could only stare. The floor looked like rare exotic polished wood imported from the Cloud Village. Million dollar portraits were placed through out the house. The walls looked new and just painted a light lavender color. Their were two wooden spiral stairs, one led to Sakura's half and the other was for her parents when they were having their _alone _time. Everyone went up Sakura's spiral stairs and she opened the first door. It was her room.

"Oh my gosh!!! Sakura, this is awesome!!" Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Temari squealed.

"Thanks." Sakura blushed.

Her walls were painted hot pink and the carpet was purple. It felt like fuzzy rugs on your feet. She had two wooden beds both at the far ends of her room. Each on had more goodies piled up on the white and brown sheets in colorful tote bags with the girl's names on them.

"We aren't sleeping on the beds since there aren't enough so everyone pile your sleeping bags on the floor. There's plenty of space." Sakura put in.

Everyone obeyed and placed their sleeping bags on the floor. But, they only filled in a little space. They laughed and spreaded out.

**Back with the Boys . . .**

"Whew, we finally made it." Sasuke said panting.

"Yeah." Neji repeated laying on the grass.

"We should go into Sasuke's room of the house." Naruto suggested.

"It's right next to Sakura's room. I even have a camera in her room that we could hook up to the flat screen TV in my room. It's all ready. Lets go!" Sasuke said walking to his room's window.

They can't use the door or they will give away themselves to the girls. Each guy jumped into the window, one by one. Sasuke hooked up the camera to his flat screen TV.

"The walls are sound proof too. You can talk you know." Sasuke said.

They laid out their sleeping bags and watched the girls . . .

**Back to Sakura's Room . . .**

"Oh my gosh! Really? I can't believe you did that Ino!" Tenten giggled.

"Oh come on! I didn't know he was in the room! I can't believe he didn't say anything." Ino giggled also.

"Hey that's not as bad as my parents barging in my room when I was making out with Sasuke! It was sooooooo embarrassing!" Sakura said falling onto her sleeping bag.

"I remember when Naruto spilled ramen all over me and was licking it off me. I swear, I could have died! It was in public at the ramen stand!!" Hinata croaked feeling blush creep over her face.

They laughed their hearts out. Sakura turned out the light and flashed a flash light in everyone's faces.

"It's time for . . . EXTREME TRUTH OR DARE!!! Truths are truths and dares are dares but it has to be EXTREME!!" Sakura explained and the girls squealed, laughing.

"Can I go first?" Ino said into the game.

Sakura nodded.

"Ok! Ummm . . . Temari. Truth or dare?" Ino asked.

"Uh truth, yeah." Temari said uneasily. "Have you ever had sex with Shikamaru?? Say it all out!" Ino said laughing.

Temari blushed a little and told, "Uhhh well, yeah. But, my mom caught us when we were in the middle of it and pushed him out the window. He didn't even get his clothes back!"

They laughed and then it was Temari's turn.

"Ok, umm. Sakura truth or dare?" Temari asked.

"Dare me!" Sakura replied excitedly.

"I dare you to go prank call a random person." Temari said.

Sakura took out her pink phone and dialed a random number.

_-Ello?_

"Where's mah pizza!!!!! I bin waitin'!!" Sakura said like a hill billy and the girls laughed.

_-You probably have the wrong number._

"I ain't got no wrong numba!! it righ here!! seee??" Sakura replied to the man.

_-I can't see through a phone._

"Then tri herder!!! I no you can see dat!!!" Sakura said.

_-Ugh! Leave me alone u hill billy!_

"But hon bunnies! We a engadged! I gotz the letter right har!!!" Sakura replied.

_-WAT!!! IT WAS SENT TO YOU???_

"Yups!!! I can't wait hons byez!!" Sakura said and hung up quickly.

Temari laughed so hard, she got hiccups.

"Ok! Hinata, truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"Dare please." Hinata said.

"Ok, I dare you to . . . circle the house two times naked!" Sakura replied.

Hinata's eyes widended.

"Ehhh?!" she yelled, surprised.

"A dare is a dare! Go Go Go!!" Sakura giggled.

Hinata hesitantly took off her clothes and sighed. Temari got up.

"How could you hide these big things" Temari said and she gave Hinata's breasts a squeaze.

Hinata blushed and ran quicker than a cheetah after it's prey. She came back in and put her clothes back on in a blink of an eye.

**With the Boys . . .**

"Aww, Hinata went to quick, I couldn't get a good look!" Naruto said disappointed and, this time, Neji hit him up side his head.

"Hey! It's not my fault she's hot!" Naruto said.

"Sakura is hotter!" Sasuke said.

"No, Tenten!" Neji joined in.

"Ino! She's the hottest!" Kiba yelled out.

They started arguing.

"Ok! Just shut up!!" Shikamaru yelled.

They went back to watching them, but the girls were gone.

"Darn't they moved somewhere else." Sasuke said.

"I didn't get to here Tenten's dare!" Neji pouted.

**To the Girls . . .**

"Ah Sakura! This bath is so big!" Hinata said stepping in.

"It's so soothing too." Ino added in.

They rested in the bath as maids pampered them with manicures and pedicures and the cucumber-on-the-eye thing.

"Ahh, I haven't had a decent spa in ages!" Tenten complained feeling happy.

"Um, misses', your snacks are ready. We shall bring them in and drain the some of the steam in the air." one maid said.

Other maids walked in with decorated cups of juice on the side of a fruit salad in a bowl and angel hair pasta with shrimp on a meduim sized plate. The maids handed the girls each one floating tray and put their snacks on them.

"This is what you call a snack? Five crackers is a snack in my house!" Temari joked.

They giggled and dug in. Ten minutes later, everyone dressed into their pjs and ran on down to the game room. Tenten and Hinata played air hockey, Sakura and Ino competed in ping pong and Temari played video games.

"Yes, I won!" Ino yelled out with her hands in the air.

"Yeah, 1 to 5!" Sakura replied sticking her tongue out.

"How's your games going Hinata?" Ino asked serving the ping pong ball.

"Neither of us scored a point yet." Tenten laughed.

"How about you Tema . . . ri?" Sakura asked, but Temari was sleeping.

Sakura glanced at the clock and it read 3:56 am.

Hinata yawned, "Maybe we should go to sleep."

"I'm not tired! I can stay up all mor -zZzZzZzZz-" Ino said before she was knocked out by lack of sleep.

Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura carried Temari and Ino back into the girls room and onto their sleeping bags.

**It's Morning!! . . .**

The girls ate their five-star breakfast until Ino called out, "Lets go to Sakura's beach!"

"Uh, Ino you have grits on your mouth." Hinata said and Sakura laughed.

Ino pouted and wiped it off. The girls walked down into Sakura's beach, excited.

"Wow, this is awesome! We can have this big place to ourselves!" Tenten said looking at the blue water.

Ino took off her jacket first.

"Someone bought something revealing!" Temari whistled.

Ino had on a strapless yellow bikini top and a yellow thong-like bottom. Sakura, Tenten, and Temari joined Ino in the water. Hinata laid down on a fold-out bench in her bikini.

At sunset, everyone, except Hinata, went in for a drink. She looked around to see if anyone was still outside. Hinata ran into the cool water that splashed onto her legs. She stopped when the water was above her stomach. _'Ok . . . I think I can still float on my back.' _Hinata thought as she tried it. Hinata leaned back and lifted her feet up.

_'Success!' _Hinata thought as she enjoyed herself to sleep on the water.

**To the Girls Inside the House . . .**

"Hey, have you guys seen Hinata?" Tenten asked, a little worried.

"Don kno, ha bit you sake-ker-ra?" Ino splurred out trying to talk to Sakura, drunk.

"I don ow eat-no." Sakura replied, wasted.

Temari was alseep on the floor so she wasn't very helpful right now. Tenten didn't like sake so she went out to look for Hinata.

"Ello? Hinata? Are you over there?" Tenten shouted shaking her head side to side looking around.

After 30 minutes, Tenten sat down on a fold out bench, exhausted. As she looked down at the bench, two people, hiding in the shadows, took that as a chance to attack. They injected sleeping potion in her back and Tenten fell to the ground. The two people took Tenten to a nearby cave. Tenten awoke chained up; she was hanging by two chains around her wrists and had two chains on her ankles.

"Are you ok?" some girl asked her.

She was in the same position as Tenten, but she was naked.

"Uh, yeah, but a little drousy. Um, who are you?" Tenten asked shaking her head.

"I'm Lucie. I was taken here by two men, and they chained me up like you. What's you're name?" Lucie asked politely.

Lucie seemed really calm about the fact she was naked and chained up.

"Um, I'm Tenten. Aren't you cold, well since, you know." Tenten asked embarrassed.

"Ye - "

"Well, I think our two women are awake." a man said, grinning at Lucie.

He had a black uniform with yellow strips that made a skull on his jacket. He had red hair and pale skin. His facial appearance had pointy features.

"I'm Nadaku. I've been Lucie's playmate for the past two days." Nadaku said laughing.

"I demand you let us go!" Tenten shouted twisting and turning in the rusted chains.

"I don't think so." another man stepped in.

He had black hair and was wearing the same uniform as Nadaku. He had tan skin and blue eyes.

"I insist on telling you my name. Haruto." Haruto said to Tenten.

"Grrrrr . . ." Tenten growled.

"Tenten, don't let them get to you." Lucie warned.

"Yeah, listen to helpless Lucie." Nadaku said as he touched Lucie's neck with his finger, moving it in circles.

**Back to Hinata . . .**

"Huh? Where am I?" Hinata said waking up.

"Ack! I'm still on my back! In the water!" Hinata said.

_'__I must have drifted away from where I was. OH GOSH!!' _Hinata thought. She looked up and fell off her back.

"AHHHH! HELP! I CAN'T SWIM! HELP . . ." Hinata shouted, drowning.

She washed to shore and coughed out sea water. Hinata looked around at her surroundings, she was definently lost.

**Back to Sakura, Ino, and Temari . . .**

"Huh?" Sakura said waking up.

"Where's TenTen and Hinata?" Sakura asked, but Ino and Temari were asleep.

Sakura went out to look for them. After fifteen mintues, she was exhausted. Sakura still had a hangover from all the sake she had. Nadaku and Haruto had left the cave and saw Sakura. They snuck up silently, until BAM!! Nadaku knocked her unconcious. They carried her back to the cave and chained her up.

"Sakura!!" Tenten shouted.

"What did you do to her?!" Lucie yelled.

"Aw, we only hurt her a little." Haruto teased, running his hand through Sakura's hair.

Lucie was lifted off the wall and taken by Nadaku into another part of the cave. Lucie kicked and screamed, but Nadaku didn't budge.

"LUCIE!!" Tenten screamed in fright.

Nadaku threw Lucie to the floor and she scrambled into a corner.

"Come here baby. Everything will be alright." Nadaku said taking her arm and pulling her close so he could touched her everywhere.

Lucie couldn't get away. His grip was too strong. For a second there, she thought she saw something fly by her until Nadaku let her go. He had a knife stuck in his shoulder.

"Leave her alone!" one of the five boys shouted and Lucie ran behind them.

**To be continued . . . **

**Stay tuned for Naruto Adventures 1: Sakura's Sleepover Part - 2**

**Bye!**


End file.
